


Hilf mir!

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tru steht an Luc's offenem Sarg und fleht ihn an, sie endlich um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als sein Leben zu retten. Als sie die Hoffnung schon aufgibt und sich abwenden will, hört sie seine Stimme ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilf mir!

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Other Fandom Character Appreciation Month - Tru Davies (Tru Appreciation MOnth) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 3. Platz

Sie starrte ihn unverwandt an. Beschwor ihn in Gedanken, sie einfach zu fragen. Bisher hatte er es noch nicht getan, aber vielleicht jetzt. Vielleicht würde er endlich erkennen, dass es seine letzte Chance war. Selbst im Tod sah er noch gut aus. Sein dunkles Haar hob sich von dem blassen Gesicht ab, noch stärker von der weißen Seide, auf die er gebettet war.

„Bitte. Luc. Sag es endlich. Komm schon“, flüsterte sie leise. Tru war egal, dass die anderen es hörten, dass sie vielleicht für Verrückt erklärt wurde. „Komm schon. Sonst ist es zu spät. Deine letzte Chance. Luc!“ Aber Luc schwieg und seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Davis trat neben sie.

„Nichts?“, flüsterte er leise. Tru schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Es war also endgültig vorbei. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Davis. Unbeholfen hob er die Hand, ließ sie wieder sinken, unsicher, ob er wirklich versuchen sollte, ihr Trost zu spenden, ob er es überhaupt konnte.

„Bitte Luc. Sag es einfach. Zwei kleine Worte. Sag einfach: Hilf mir. Ich kann nichts tun, wenn du mich nicht bittest.“ Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit, nein, beherrschte ihre Stimme.

„Tru.“ Davis legte nun wirklich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Komm, Tru. Wenn es hätte sein sollen, dann hätte er dich doch längst gefragt, oder?“ Hart presste sie die Zähne aufeinander. Am liebsten hätte sie Davis angeschrieen, doch natürlich hatte er Recht. Und genau dafür hasste sie ihn im Moment. Dennoch folgte sie seinem sanften Drängen und wandte sich ab, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Luc zu werfen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie matt, ehe sie endlich vom Sarg wegtrat.

„Tru!“ Sie erstarrte. „Tru!“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Tru fuhr herum und starrte Luc an, der in dem Moment die Augen aufriss. Gleich würde er die zwei bedeutungsvollen Worte sagen, die ihr die Macht geben würden, sein Leben zu retten. Gleich war es soweit.

„Warum, Tru? Warum musste ich sterben? Warum hast du es zugelassen?“

„Was? Luc! Nein. … ich … ich hätte nie … bitte mich einfach um Hilfe! Bitte, Luc!“

„Um Hilfe bitten? Dich? Nein, danke.“ Erneut schloss er die Augen und lag wieder unbewegt im Sarg und die Zeit lief nicht zurück. Nichts geschah. Tru schrie auf.

„Nein! Nein, verdammt! Luc! Das waren nicht die Worte! Luc!“ Sie kreischte, sie schlug um sich, als jemand versuchte, sie vom Sarg weg zu ziehen, zu dem sie zurückgestürzt war. Sie zerrte Luc halb aus dem Sarg, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Verdammt noch mal! Das waren nicht die Worte!“

~*~

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Tru aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie keuchte, sah sich hektisch um, schaltete das Licht an. Panik ließ ihr Herz rasen.Nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum. Das hätte Luc doch niemals gesagt. Niemals. Er … er hatte gar nichts gesagt, als er heute beerdigt worden war. Nicht einen Mucks.

Hilf mir. Zwei Worte. Zwei kleine, winzige Worte. Und doch hatten diese zwei Worte die Macht, ihr Leben zu verändern, gar auf den Kopf zu stellen und nicht immer war es ihr vergönnt, positive Erlebnisse aus ihrem „ersten“ Tag mit in den zweiten zu nehmen. Wie oft schon hatten diese zwei Worte einen schönen Tag verpatzt, Chancen vertrieben, sie ausgelöscht!

Tru seufzte und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Der Schmerz tobte durch ihren Körper und sie hasste ihr Leben. Oh ja, sie hasste es. Sie hasste jeden Einzelnen, der sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte und sie hasste Luc, weil er sie **_nicht_** gebeten hatte. Welchen Nutzen hatte ihre Gabe, ihr Fluch, wenn sie den nicht retten konnte, den sie eigentlich liebte? Wo war die Fairness darin?

Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und rasch wischte sie diese fort. Kein Sinn darin, zu weinen. Nicht mehr. Es war zu spät. Vorbei. Ihre Augen brannten und sie kniff die Lider fest zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Zwecklos. Aussichtslos. Ebenso gut mochte sie dem Himmel befehlen, nie mehr zu regnen.

Genau. Ihr Gesicht war der Himmel. An einem einsamen Regentag. Sturmgepeitscht, Regen in Strömen, dunkle Wolken, die ihr Antlitz verbargen. So sollte es sein. Sie wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Nie wieder. Tru war genervt, von ihrem eigenen Verhalten und ihren Gedankengängen. Es nutzte nichts, hier herumzuliegen und sich selbst leid zu tun. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Für immer.

Vor ihren Augen tauchte Luc auf. Er lächelte. Liebevoll, warm. So wie er sie oft angelächelt hatte, in guten Zeiten. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Wütend, genervt, irritiert. Wie oft hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen, war verschwunden und ihm sämtliche Antworten schuldig geblieben. Sie konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, dass er sich irgendwann zurückgezogen hatte. Doch damit hatte sie leben können. Immer wieder hatte sie Luc noch gesehen, war ihr Blick auf ihm geruht, wenn er nicht zu ihr herübersah. So schön, so liebevoll, so nett, so Luc.

Rasch öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Er war weg, würde nicht mehr zurückkommen. Tot. Eigentlich hatte sie mittlerweile akzeptiert, dass der Tod eben nicht endgültig war, es nicht sein musste. Schließlich hatte sie oft genug Menschen, die gerade noch tot gewesen waren, wieder lebendig gesehen, hatte sie gerettet, vor dem Tod bewahrt. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie versagt, es war ihre Schuld, dass Luc tot war und vielleicht hatte er sie extra nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Vielleicht war er wütend auf sie. Kein erbaulicher Gedanke.

Erneut schloss Tru die Augen. Es war spät. Sie musste schlafen. Dringend. Aber irgendwie wollte ihr Gehirn nicht abschalten. Wieder und wieder spielte sie die Ereignisse jenes Tages durch, suchte nach dem Augenblick, da sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den winzigen Moment, der über Leben und Tod entschied, Luc von ihrer Seite riss und in die Dunkelheit stieß. Ihr Fehler, ihre Schuld.

Ungehindert rollten jetzt die Tränen über ihre Wange. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte nur noch weinen, bis alle Tränen gefallen waren und dann sollte der Schmerz endlich aufhören. Er musste aufhören. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, keinen Antrieb.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Tru ignorierte es. Sie war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung und eigentlich nicht mal in der Lage, den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Rasch erstarb das Klingeln, doch es fing gleich wieder an. Reglos wartete Tru darauf, dass der Anrufer endlich aufgab. Nur einen Moment, nachdem das Klingeln geendet hatte, setzte es erneut ein.

Seufzend tastete Tru nach dem Handy, schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Es war Davis. Sie überlegte noch einen Moment, ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren, das Handy auszuschalten, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Vielleicht machte er sich nur Gedanken um sie und würde die Polizei rufen, wenn sie nicht reagierte …

„Was ist?“, bellte sie ins Telefon, um nicht zu weinerlich zu klingen.

„Tru. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich … Ich denke, du solltest herkommen.“

„Warum?“

„Das solltest du wirklich sehen.“

„Davis, sag einfach was los ist, verdammt.“

„Kinder, Tru. Es sind Kinder. Insgesamt vier. Vielleicht … ich meine … komm einfach her.“ Damit legte er auf. Fassungslos starrte Tru das Handy an. Wie konnte er so etwas von ihr verlangen? Heute? Wenn sie jetzt in das Leichenschauhaus fuhr und wirklich um Hilfe gebeten wurde, würde der Tag zurückgedreht und sie müsste erneut dabei zusehen, wie Luc beerdigt wurde. Sie konnte das nicht! Mit Müh und Not hatte sie den Tag überstanden. Sie konnte ihn nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Unmöglich. Dann jedoch erinnerte sie sich an den Klang von Davis’ Stimme. Seine Stimme hatte gezittert. Gut, er stotterte öfter. Aber gezittert hatte seine Stimme zuvor noch nie. Nicht, dass sie sich erinnern konnte.

Seufzend warf Tru das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und rappelte sich hoch. Sie schleppte sich ins Bad und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Eine völlig verheulte, junge Frau starrte ihr entgegen.

„Toll. Wenn der Tag noch mal von vorne beginnt, verschwinden wenigstens die verheulten Augen. Heute Morgen sah ich ja noch fast ansehnlich aus“, murmelte sie sarkastisch. Innerhalb weniger Minuten richtete sie sich einigermaßen her, schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Davis und den Leichen. Vielleicht würden die Kinder ja weniger stur sein als Luc.

Tru wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, doch sie wusste, dass sie damit nicht aufhören konnte, selbst wenn sie es sich sehnlich wünschte. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit Leben zu retten. Sie musste davon einfach gebrauch machen. Sie musste helfen.


End file.
